


The Sexual Advent - Day 4

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Advent - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> This contains age play between adults. There are no minors in this fic

The fourth day of the sexual advent – age play

 

“Sherlock,” John called in a playful tone, “where are you?’

John moved slowly through the kitchen, stopping to look under the table and in the cabinets.

“Where are you hiding, you silly boy?” he asked.

He stopped in the doorway and looked around. The sound of giggling came from behind the couch. John slowly stalked toward the couch, pausing to look under the chairs before kneeling on the couch and peering over the back. Sherlock was crouched down behind the couch, arms over his head, trying to make himself as small as possible.  John grinned and reached down to tap him on the back.

“Gottcha.” John called.

Sherlock squealed, jumped up, and ran. John chased him into the kitchen. After a brief chase around the table, John finally pinned Sherlock against the counter.

“I’ve got you now.” John said as he began to tickle Sherlock.

Sherlock squirmed and twisted, trying to get free, laughing until he was breathless. John pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

“Ok, playtime’s over,” he said, “it’s bath time now.”

Sherlock grinned and ran for the bathroom, sheading his clothes as he went. John followed behind, picking the clothes as he did.  John dumped the garments in the hamper and turned on the tap, adjusting the temperature.

“Can I have bubbles, please?” Sherlock asked in a high, childish voice.

John nodded and added the requested bubbles to the water. When the tub was full, he turned to Sherlock.

“In with you.” he said.

Sherlock happily climbed into the tub.  John grabbed a flannel and lathered it with soap. Sherlock sat patiently while John washed his arms and back.

“I wann’a do it.” he said when John attempted to wash his face.

John handed him the flannel. He scrubbed his face and then turned it to John for inspection. John looked him over and nodded.

“Good job.” he said, kissing Sherlock’s cheek.

John sat on the closed toilet and watched while Sherlock played with a fleet of toy boats. He chuckled as one by one, the boats were sunk until only one remained.

“Ha! The pirate king wins again!” Sherlock announced.

“Time to get out before you wrinkle your Highness.” John told him.

John wrapped a fluffy towel around Sherlock and began to dry him off. Sherlock stood still for about ten seconds and then ran out the door. John followed him into the bedroom.

“Come on you little nudist, get your pajamas on before you catch a chill.” he said, reaching for the red footie PJ’s laid out on the bed.

“I can do it.” Sherlock said, grabbing the garment form John.

“Of course you can, you’re a big boy aren’t you?” John said.

Sherlock nodded and sat down on the floor. He stuck his legs into the pajamas and pulled them up. He got one arm into them but couldn’t quite manage the other. when the sleeve twisted behind his back. John hid a smile as he untangled the sleeve and held it so Sherlock could slide his arm in. Sherlock pulled the zipper up and then jumped to his feet.

“Now you.” he told John.

“What, Sweetheart?” John asked.

“Now you put your PJ’s on.” Sherlock told him, pointing at the pajama pants and tee-shirt John slept in.

“Ok,” John said.

John undressed and tossed his clothes in the laundry basket. After putting on his sleep clothes, he turned the covers back on the bed.

“In ya go.” he told Sherlock.

Sherlock climbed on to the bed and lay down. John pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in.

“Good night, Sweetheart.” he said, kissing Sherlock’s forehead.

Sherlock grabbed his arm as he tried to move away.

“Don’t go,” he said in a scared voice, “the monsters will get me.”

John looked down at him, his eyes pleading him to stay.

“Ok,” he said, “budge over.”

Sherlock slid over; John lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock settled against john’s side with his face pressed against his neck.

“Wann’a know a secret?” Sherlock whispered.

“Sure.” John replied.

“Sometimes I touch my willy.” Sherlock told him. “Is that naughty?”

“No, it’s not naughty.” John said, tipping his face up so they were looking at each other. “Sometimes I tough my willy too.”

“Really?” Sherlock asked.

“Really.” John assured him, “I like the way it feels.”

“Me too.” Sherlock said.

Sherlock was quiet for a while and John thought he had fallen asleep when he lifted his head off of John’s chest.

“Can I?” he asked.

“Can you what?” John asked him.

“Can I touch your willy?” Sherlock asked.

John nodded.  Sherlock plunged his hand down the front of John’s sleep pants and wrapped it around the base of John’s cock, pulling it free. John hissed as Sherlock began to stroke him, his dry palm rough against his cock.  He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and squirted some on to Sherlock’s palm. Sherlock kick the covers down to his feet and pressed his body against John’s side.  John grinned when he felt Sherlock’s erection poking his hip.

“Would you like me to touch you too?” he asked.

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. John unzipped Sherlock’s pajamas and reached inside. Sherlock moaned as John drug his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum along its length.

“You are a big boy, aren’t you?” John purred as he began to pump his fist.

John groaned as Sherlock mirrored his action, pumping his fist on John’s cock.  John slid his other hand inside Sherlock’s pajamas and grabbed his ass. Sherlock kissed up John’s neck and nibbled along his jaw. John pulled Sherlock closer and wrapped his fist around both of their cocks. Sherlock began to pant and buck his hips, thrusting his cock along John’s and John fist moved faster.   He buried his face against John’s neck as he came, his body trembling as cum spilled over John’s fist. John continued to stroke him until he was done and then let go of his cock. He doubled his efforts on his own, his fist flying as his orgasm built. He grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and kissed him, muffling his shout as he came.  For several minutes, they both lay there, letting breath and heart rates slow. John was starting to doze off when Sherlock sat up.

“I’m all yucky.” he complained.

“Let get cleaned up.” John said with a chuckle.

They went into to the bathroom to wash up and then returned to the bedroom.  They climbed into bed and Sherlock snuggled under John’s arm, against his side.

“Love you, John.” Sherlock said with a yawn.

“Love you too, my sweet boy.” John said. “Happy advent.”

“Happy advent.” Sherlock echoed as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
